A Visit From A Friend
by digthatshizz
Summary: On his sick bed, Lord Grantham is paid a surprise visit...


**A/N- Wrote this in a couple of hours. Just a quick little one shot to fill the void the Bromance has left this series. Hopefully we'll have a scene soon. I hope you enjoy this as much as I did writing it. A tad self indulgent maybe but we all know these two love each other.**

 **Disclaimer-** Everything belongs to Lord Fellowes/ ITV/ Carnival...

* * *

He couldn't put his finger on why he felt so nervous, he had walked these corridors so many times. The person he was going to see he had known well for years. Perhaps it was the circumstances they found themselves in. It could have so nearly been an unhappy ending. They had been through so much together, meant so much to one another, this person and him. Or so he liked to think.

Coming to a stop outside the solid oak door, he took a moment before lifting his hand, forming it into a fist. Knocking softly, a familiar voice could be heard muffled on the other side.

'Come in.'

Placing a firm hand on the door knob, he turned it before revealing himself to the person on the other side of the door. At first their expression was unreadable, but then their lips upturned into a small grin and he knew in that instance his presence wasn't entirely unwelcome.

'Bates, my dear fellow.' His Lordship's booming voice filled the air, despite it having been weakened following his ordeal. 'Sorry if I sounded reluctant upon hearing you knock. I thought you might have been another one of the women in my life coming to tell me what was best for me.'

Bates chuckled as he continued on into the room, closing the door behind him. 'No, m'Lord. Anna told me the ladies had gone to visit the Dowager, and with you convalescing I am finding my tasks a little limited at the moment. So I asked for Mr Carson's permission to come and visit.'

'You don't need permission to come and see me, Bates.' Lord Grantham gestured towards the chair beside his bed, struggling to a more upright position. The valet moved the chair and sat down. 'I am glad to see you. It's getting a little monotonous staring at these four walls.'

'I can concur, m'lord.'

'Oh?' Lord Grantham eyed Bates suspiciously.

'Recovering after…' he stopped short, averting his gaze from his employer. Lord Grantham was nodding in understanding however, as he realised as to which time in his life his valet was referring to. Clearing his throat, Bates chose to change the subject. 'I'm afraid I couldn't save your collar from the other evening, m'Lord but the shirt might be salvageable.'

'Oh, throw them out Bates,' Robert insisted, grimacing. 'But thank you for trying.'

'It's my job, m'Lord.'

'Of course, and a finer Valet I never knew.'

'You flatter me.'

'It's well deserved,' Lord Grantham replied, his demeanour turning a shade melancholy. He entwined his fingers, squeezing tightly before continuing to speak. 'You've often said the loyalty I afford you isn't deserved, but there will never be enough words for me to properly express my gratitude to you.' He stopped, meeting his valet's gaze before he pointed towards his cane. 'For, you know.'

Bates nodded. It was a difficult subject to discuss, their experiences together in the Boers and one that they rarely mentioned. But when it did come up in conversation, they knew each other well enough to understand what the other meant without the need to go into too much detail.

'Anyway, how are you feeling now, My Lord? All of us downstairs were relieved to hear the operation was a success.'

'Really? That's very kind,' he replied, offering Bates a warm smile. 'I've been better, obviously, but the doctor thinks I will make a full recovery.'

'Well, that's good to hear.'

'And what about you, Bates? How is life with you? I've been so caught up with the business of the hospital and the estate I never really ask how you are anymore.'

How was life with him? Bates wasn't sure how he could articulate an answer to that question without forgetting himself in front of His Lordship. He had meant it when he had told Anna he was happier than he had ever been. There was no longer the shadow of Mr Green lingering over them, his wife was happy and in a few months they would be parents. God willing.

Lifting his line of vision to look at Lord Grantham, Bates realised he was sitting patiently expecting a response. Perhaps now was the time to tell him. He and Anna had promised they wouldn't until she was a little further along, but Lord Grantham wouldn't tell anyone. Besides, Lady Mary knew.

'I am very well,' Bates replied, sitting up a little straighter on the chair. 'In fact, there is something I'd like to tell His Lordship. I have always been the soul of discretion in his affairs, and would like to think he'd afford me the same luxury.'

'Certainly Bates. Please do tell me. Any good news of yours should no doubt be good news to me as well.'

'It's Anna, My Lord. She is expecting our first child.'

'Bates,' Lord Grantham exclaimed, his face beaming as he offered him his outstretched hand in congratulation. Bates accepted it, squeezing his hand lightly. 'What wonderful news that is. Is everything progressing as it should be? Can we do anything to help?'

'Well, it appears Lady Mary has already been help enough,' Bates explained, releasing his hold on Lord Grantham's hand. 'We have a lot to thank her for.'

Lord Grantham furrowed his brow. 'How so?'

'I cannot go into too much detail, m'Lord. Let's just say she was there for Anna in her time of need and I shall forever be grateful.'

'Well, whatever she did I'm glad. Congratulations Bates.'

'Thank you, m'Lord.' Bates bowed his head in gratitude. 'It is very welcome news indeed.'

'Do you have a desire for a particular gender?'

'No, not really. So long as Anna and the baby are healthy, I should welcome a son or a daughter.'

'Well, as the father of three daughters, I can speak first hand what a delight they can be,' Lord Grantham began before whispering, 'or a handful.'

Bates laughed at his Lordship's remark. 'I cannot wait to find out, m'Lord.'

'Well, that has cheered me no end,' Lord Grantham said with no hint of insincerity. 'If anyone deserves some happiness, it's you and Anna.'

'Thank you, My Lord. Coming from you, that means a lot.'

They were silent for a few moments then, Lord Grantham turning his attentions to the view outside the window, Bates turning his cane in his hand. A thought was playing over in his mind, something he always wanted to say to the man before him but propriety had always prevented him. However, today seemed to be one of those occasions that the divide between employer and employee had been seemingly extinguished.

'My Lord, I should be leaving you to rest but would you mind if I said something before I went?'

'Of course not. Say whatever it is you would like to, Bates.'

Taking a few seconds to find the right words, Bates leant forward in his chair, finding the grain of his walking stick suddenly very interesting as he spoke. 'You often say you owe your life to me. You said it in the courtroom.'

'Well yes, Bates. It's true. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you.'

Bates nodded, not quite able to meet His Lordship's eye, finding it difficult to accept the man's gratitude no matter how much it was deserved. As far he was concerned, in saving Lord Grantham's life he was just doing his duty.

'But what you don't realise, m'Lord is how much of my life, I owe to you.' Bates registered the confusion in Lord Grantham's expression, and sought to explain himself. 'You gave me this position, you brought me to Downton and in turn brought me to Anna. My life only truly began when I came here and that is because of you. So, I'd like to thank you, My Lord. Truly. From the bottom of my heart.'

Lord Grantham turned away then, visibly moved by his valet's words. 'You deserve everything good that has been bestowed upon you, Bates. Not only have I never known a finer valet, I have also never known a finer man, a braver man. And I mean that.'

'Thank you, My Lord.' Bates stood then, pushing the chair back into place. 'Forgive me for saying this, m'Lord. But perhaps if our circumstances had been different, we might have been closer friends. I knew it could never have been, what with our different classes and places in society. But I've never known a man whom I got on with better than you.'

'On the contrary Bates, I do count you as one of my closest friends. And shall do until my dying day. It is praise indeed you feel the same way. I never thought of you as the social type.'

Bates arched his eyebrows in surprise. Did everyone secretly think him incapable of being friendly to anyone but his wife? 'It may not shock you, m'Lord that you are not the first to say that.'

With a nod of the head and a knowing grin, Bates turned on his heel and left the room. His Lordship was going to be alright, of that he was sure. And as he made his way back to the servants quarters where his pregnant wife would be waiting for him, Bates was suddenly very grateful of that fact. A life without Anna was unthinkable, but one where his closest friend was absent didn't bear contemplation either.


End file.
